towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The nether World
center|350px The nether World ist ein Epos der Idekria-Story von Bioniclemaster724 und erzählt davon wie Naho, Kailani und Lhikan wieder in die normale Welt zurückkehren. Es wird aber kein happy end geben!! Prolog Bei einem Kampf um Olda Nui wurden Kailani und Lhikan von den Kaldri getötet und kamen in die Unterwelt. Später starb auch Naho ihrer eigenen Hochzeit mit Jadekaiser. Kapitel 1: Neuzugang Lhikan hatte die Tage gezählt. Genau vor einer Woche betrat er dieses verfluchte Reich, zuerst war er froh nicht tot zu sein, doch es stellte sich schon bald heraus, dass die Unterwelt schlimmer war als der Tod. Er konnte keine seiner Kräfte benutzen. Nun saß er auf einem Stein und sah sich in der Wüstengegend um. Hier und da sah er einen Stein, hob ihn auf und warf ihn weg. Dies war das äußerste an Spaß was dieses Reich zu bieten hatte. In der Nähe lag Kailani auf dem boden und sah in den Wolkenfreien, toten, Himmel. Lhikan ging zu ihr. "Was machst du da?" Fragte er sie mit verwunderung. "Ich stelle mir Wolken vor. Hätte ich jemals von diesem Ort erfahren, hätte ich mein Leben mehr zu schätzen gewusst. Ich wollte..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn vor ihnen auchten sieben Figuren auf, die sie nur allzugut kannten, die Kaldri, und noch einer, ja den kannten sie auch, er nannte sich Atakus - Herrscher der Unterwelt. "Hallo!" Sagte Isoteri. "Ich wollte... wir wollten uns bei euch entschuldigen, es war..." Weiter kam er nicht, den Atakus trat vor und packte ihn. "Dein Auftrag ist erfüllt! Euer Auftrag ist erüllt und jetzt Verschmutzt nicht mein Reich durch eure Anwesenheit!" Sagte er und öffnete den Boden, innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren die Kaldri verschwunden. Atakus sah die beiden Toa an. "Eure Aufgabe ist noch nicht erfüllt!" sagte er und ging. Lhikan und Kailani rannten ihm nach. "Wir müssen eine Aufgabe erfüllen?" Fragten die Beiden und liefen dabei neben ihm her. "Ja, aber es ist noch nicht die Zeit dafür, es wird oft die Möglichkeit geben von hier zu verschwinden, doch ihr werdet sie niemals bekommen! Euer Schicksal führt euch zurück auf die Welt der Lebenden! Aber ihr werdet sie niemals erreichen!" Sagte Atakus und löste sich mit einem Lachen in Luft auf. Die beiden toa blieben verdutzt stehen. "Wir... wir... wir werden wieder... wieder leben?" Fragte Kailani. "Anscheinend, doch bis dahin wird noch ein weiter Weg zu gehen sein!" Sagte Lhikan und sah in die Ferne. Kapitel 2: Cardax Atakus sammelte sich, seine Moleküle schwebten überall in der Unterwelt. Nun stand er in der Mitte des Cardax als wieder ein Neuzugang kam. "Icarax?!" Fragte Atakus verwundert, "du hier? Wieso?" "Meine Zeit war abgelaufen Atakus, tsss irgendwie ironisch, wenn ein Makuta mal etwas gutes tun will wird dies sofort als Verrat von den Matoranern angesehen und er wird ermordet. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, da Tren Krom mir meine Kräfte genommen hat." Antwortete der Makuta. "Tja da hab ich es wohl noch gut, oder?" Fragte Atakus. "Als Teridax uns verschiedenen Gebieten zugeteilt hat, bekam ich die unterwelt, um diejenigen zu befreien, die von der Bruderschaft noch gebraucht werden können!" "Richtig, aber das wirst du doch nicht tun? Du hast eine Treuepflicht dem Großen Geist gegenüber!" Sagte Icarax, worauf Atakus geschockt reagierte. "Bist du jetzt ein Weichei geworden?" Fragte er "Wir haben einen Plan, die Bruderschaft hat einen Plan, und du bist Teil davon!" "Nein! Bin ich nicht mehr, ich habe mich entschlossen nie wieder mit der Bruderschaft zusammenzuarbeiten und stattdessen den Toa zu helfen!" Schrie Icarax. "Und meine erste Handlung wird sein dich zu stürzen und die Toa zu befreien!" Atakus fing an zu lachen. "Icarax, in dieser Welt bin ich der Große Geist! Sobald jemand in der Unterwelt landet hat er keinen Zugang zu irgendwelchen seiner Kräfte! Probier es aus, du wirst es nicht schaffen eine einzige deiner Kräfte zu benutzen!" Icarax versuchte seine Cameleon Kraft zu benutzen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Atakus hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, dann spürte er einen harten Griff an seiner Kehle. "Du hast dir einen Feind gemacht, und das wirst du bezahlen... jetzt!" Sagte Atakus und ein hundertstel später war Icarax im Totenreich, von wo niemand mehr zurückkehrte. Atakus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und communizierte per Gedankenübertragung mit Teridax. "Wir hatten es beinahe geschafft, aber die Kaldri haben versagt!" Diese Wörter empfing Atakus von Teridax. "Und weiter? Wie ging der Große Krieg aus?" Fragte Atakus. "Unsere Bruderschaft ist im Gefängnis der Grube und wird dort von zahlreichen Maxilos-Robotern bewacht, wir haben keine Chance mehr. Wir können die Sonne nur von Olda Nui aus zerstören, doch ein Bündnis, das die Kaldri mit Toa Jadekaiser geschlossen haben sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht mehr nach Olda Nui kann, jedenfalls nicht mehr lange, aber ich habe einen Plan!" Antwortete Teridax. "Welchen Plan?" Fragte Atakus. "Ich hab eine Toa im Auge, eine Toa des Wassers, die ich vor langer Zeit von Metru Nui weggeschickt habe, damals war sie Jadekaiser´s Freundin, und es sieht ganz danach aus als würde sie nach Olda Nui gehen. Wenn ich mit Naho vertig bin wird Jadekaiser schon das tun was ich ihm sage, denn ich kann sie aus dem Tod zurückholen! Und dafür würde Jadekaiser bestimmt alles geben was er hat, sogar Olda Nui!" Kapitel 3: Zeit für Veränderungen Spielt vor dem zweiten Kapitel dieser Geschichte und direkt nach ''Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr'' Jadekaiser fiel in Naho´s Arme. "Ich hab dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen! Ich dachte du wärst tot, wo warst du?" Fragte er, in seiner Stimme lagen verschiedene Emotionen, Trauer, Freude, Glück und Bosheit. "Es ist eine Lange geschichte, ich wurde von Teridax, wie du weggeschickt, ich wurde nach Odina gebracht um dort getötet zu werden, doch Nuju hat das verhindert, so zog ich durch die Welt und sorgte für Gerechtigkeite, bis ich hier ankam." "Es ist egal wo du warst, hauptsache wir sind wieder vereint und können dort weitermachen wo wir aufgehört haben." Sagte Jadekaiser und wollte Naho küssen, als sie von Nidhiki unterbrochen wurden. "Jadekaiser, wir müssen noch im Rath..." Er hielt inne als er Naho sah. "Naho? Bist du das?" Sagte er und rannte auf die Toa zu. "Ich hab dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen! Schön, dass du da bist, aber wo warst du?" "Ohhh... das ist eine lange Geschichte ich erzähle sie später." Antwortete Naho. "Du kommst gerade richtig, ich meine, du hättest schon früher erscheinen können, denn wir haben die Kaldri besiegt, der Name sagt dir nichts, oder? Aber egal, ich bin so aufgeregt, unser Team fügt sich langsam wieder zusammen, jetzt fehlen nurnoch sieben aus unserem Team." "Nicht ganz", sagte Naho. "Amaya wird bald nachkommen. Sie hatte nur noch was zu erledigen." Antwortete Naho und sah sich um. "Wir haben eine Menge aufzuräumen." Sagte sie und die drei Toa gingen den Berg hinunter. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht den Matoraner, der sie belauscht hatte und nun wieder ging. Er ging zur Stadtgrenze und direkt auf ein Wesen zu, das auf der Grenze stand. "Und? Was haben sie gemacht?" Fragte Teridax. Woraufhin ihm der Hypnotisierte Matoraner antwortete. "Sie wollen die Stadt aufbauen..." Sagte er in einer Roboterähnlichen Sprache. "Ja, das ist mir klar, aber was ist mit Jadekaiser und Tuyet?" Fragte Teridax und kämpfte gegen das Bündnis zwischen Jadekaiser und den Kaldri an, wodurch er nicht mehr nach Olda Nui konnte. Er musste sich abmühen um nicht sofort wieder zur Grenze gezogen zu werden. "Sie wollen dort weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört haben!" Sagte der Matoraner. "Mein Plan geht auf!" Kapitel 4: What a beautiful Proposal Teridax schickte den Matoraner zurück nach Olda Nui um neue Informationen zu bekommen. Als der Matoraner wieder in der Hauptstadt war machte er sich daran die beiden Toa zu verfolgen. Sie arbeiteten bis spät in die Nacht hinein und gingen schließlich. Naho schlief bei Jadekaiser, da sie kein eigenes Haus hatte. Am nächsten Morgen gingen die beiden Toa direkt nach dem Aufstehen zur Baustelle. Der Matoraner verfolgte sie jederzeit und beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte, und schließlich wurde es interessant für ihn. "Ähhh" sagte Jadekaiser "Ähhh Naho ich muss mal weg, du kommst dann, ja?" Fragte er Naho und bevor sie antworten konnte war der Toa des Eises verschwunden. Sie sah ihm fragend nach und wollte ihm schon hinterhergehen als eine Ga-Matoranerin zu ihr kam und sie zu einer ruinierten Kläranlage führte. Später ging Naho nach hause. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah einen Zettel an der Wand "Folge immer deiner Nase nach" stand auf dem Zettel. "Was soll das?" Fragte sich Naho und zog ihr Schwert. Sie sah einen weiteren Zettel auf dem ein Pfeil richtung Esszimmer aufgemalt war. Als sie die Tür öffenete stand dort Jadekaiser, der ganze Raum war dunkel, alles wurde von Kerzen beleuchtet und von Eissäulen reflektiert, es war der schönste Antrag den Naho sich vorstellen konnte. "Ja... Jadekaiser... du..." Stotterte sie. "Nein, sag nichts, ich muss das loswerden bevor ich zu sentimental dafür werde... Naho, wir waren schon vor 23000 Jahren zusammen, dann warst du verschwunden, und ich dachte, dass diese Leere niemals gefüllt werden konne. So war es auch, bis du wiederkamst fühlte ich immer eine Leere in meinem Herzen, doch seitdem du wieder da bist ist diese Lücke gefüllt." "Das ist so lieb von dir Jadekaiser, willst du das wirklich tun?" Sagte sie, während ihre Augen nass wurden. "Ja, Naho das will ich. Durch die Jahrtausende, die wir getrennt waren fiel mir erst auf, wie sehr ich deine Liebe brauche, und dass ich ohne sie nicht leben kann, Naho. Willst du meine Frau werden?" Naho war von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt, sie konnte nicht sofort antworten, doch ein paar sekunden später schrie sie "JA!" und sprang auf Jadekaiser. "Wir werden Heiraten." "Ich weiß" sagte Jadekaiser "Ich weiß" Erfahre wie die Hochzeit verläuft in: ''What a beautiful Wedding'' Kapitel 5: Sie ist (erst jetzt?) tot Lhikan und Kailani spazierten durch die Sanddünen und fragten sich, was die Worte von Atakus zu bedeuten hatten. Plötzlich erreichten sie eine Klippe, die durch den Vielen Sand im Sichtfeld mit der Umgebung verschmolz. Kailani konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, bevor sie hinabfiel. Lhikan reichte ihr sofort seine Hand, und sie griff zu. Plötzlich kam Lhikan eine Idee. Er nahm Kailani´s Hand und schleuderte sich und sie in die Tiefe. *** Atakus hatte sein Gespräch mit Teridax beendet, es konnte durchaus sein, dass der Plan aufging. Jadekaiser war ihm durchaus bekannt, als Atakus noch auf Destral lebte kam der Toa des Eises vorbei um eine Lieferung Karuka abzuholen, die dringend für seine Heimatinsel gebraucht wurden. Dabei rutschte ihm ein Wort heraus, das den Toa der Bruderschaft gegenüber misstrauisch machte. Aus diesem Grund schickte Teridax Wegarik zu sechs auserwählten Matoranern, er wollte, dass die neuen Toa Hagah Jadekaiser von Destral fernhielten. Oh ja er mochte Jadekaiser nicht, denn er wusste nicht wie man ihn besiegen konnte, und durch den vermeindlichen "Angriff" von Mastok hat er sogar noch an Stärke gewonnen, aber er hatte nie den schwächsten Punkt eines Toa bedacht, seine Gefühle. *** Die beiden Toa fielen jetzt schon seit 3 Minuten durch die Luft, sie konnten keinen Boden entdecken, da der Sand aussah als würde er überall sein. Die Toa konnten nichts erkennen und landeten Plötzlich sehr hart auf dem Sandboden. "Ich schätze das waren so ungefähr 300 Kio, die wir gerade in die Tiefe gestürzt waren." "Bist du Wahnsinnig?!" Schrie Kailani, während sie sich aufrappelte "wir hätten draufgehen können, wie wir es schon einmal taten!" "Du hast recht, wir sind schon gestorben. Wir können nicht zweimal sterben, in dieser Welt sind wir unsterblich, ich könnte mir Vorstellen, dass der einzige, der uns besiegen kann Atakus ist, deshalb müssen wir ihn besiegen bevor er es tut!" Lhikan´s Worte machten Sinn in Kailani´s Kopf, manchmal bewunderte sie den Toa des Feuers um seinen Verstand. "Ok, aber wie kommen wir jetzt wieder nach oben?" "Diese Welt ist völlig anderst als die unsere!" Sagte Lhikan und zeigte geradeaus, dann bemerkte Kailani, dass sie wieder auf der Klippe standen, von der sie gerade gefallen waren. "Lhikan, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber langsam bekomme ich Angst vor diesem Ort!" "Ich auch Kailani, ich auch." Kapitel 6: Naho Atakus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete durch eine Kugel, was sich an der Oberfläche tat. Er fand es lustig, wie die Matoraner von Metru Nui um ihr leben gerannt waren. Es war eine gute Idee die Schattenegel nach Metru Nui zu schicken. Eine ganze Stadt im Schatten. Das war es was er sich immer wieder gewünscht hatte. Er wollte gerade an seinem Plan weiterschreiben als sich etwas hinter ihm tat. Die Protodermisröhre füllte sich mit dampf und eine Toa erschien. "Ah, und schon wieder eine neue! Du wirst spass bei uns haben, hier kannst du nämlich keinerlei deiner Kräfte einsetzen." Er öffnete die Röhre und sah wie die Toa heraustrat, dabei erschrak er. "NAHO!" Sagte der Makuta. "Atakus! So sieht man sich wieder! Ich wette ich schaffe es diesmal sogar noch früher wieder in das Reich der Lebenden zu kommen!" Sagte sie, so selbstsicher als wäre sie schon längst wieder am Leben. "Nicht wenn ich das verhindern kann!" Sagte Atakus und packte die Toa, er fesselte sie und warf sie vor die gewaltige Kuppel, direkt in der Mitte der Unterwelt, wobei man nicht von einer Mitte spechen kann, da die Unterwelt unendlich weit ist. Naho saß vor der Kuppel und wartete, dass jemand vorbei kam, tatsächlich kamen zwei Ta-Matoraner vorbei und die geknebelte Naho versuchte sie um hilfe zu bitten. Die beiden Matoraner machten einen Schritt auf die Toa zu und gingen lachend weg. Später kam eine Ga-Matoranerin, die sie schließlich befreite. "Danke... ähhh... wie heißt du?" Fragte Naho. "Ich bin Marlene, ich komme von Metru Nui und wurde getötet als ich versuchte die Toa zu überwältigen, heute komme ich mir deswegen peinlich vor, wer bin ich zu denken, dass ich sechs Toa besiegen könnte". Sagte Marlene vorwurfsfoll. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, solange du an deinen Prinzipien festhälst und dich an das hälst woran du glaubst wirst du immer triumpfieren. Achso ja, wer waren die beiden unfreundlichen Ta-Matoraner?" "Oh, das waren Kokian und Zutakus, nicht gerade freundlich, aber na ja wenn man hier so viel Zeit wie wir verbracht hat, kann es schon sein, dass jemand langsam den Verstand verliert." Antwortete Marlene. Plötzlich kam Naho ein Gedanke. "Leben hier noch andere Toa?" Fragte sie. "Ja, mehrere hundert, wieso?" "Kannst du mich zu ihnen führen?" Fragte Naho. "Ja, aber nur bis zu der Schlucht des Todes!" Kapitel 7: Das Reich der Toa Wenig später kamen die beiden an einer kleinen, kaum sichtbaren Schlucht an. "So, jetzt muss ich dich verlassen, das ist der einzige Weg, durch den man, außer durch Atakus, in den wahren Tod gelangen kann. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was sich auf der anderen Seite befindet, doch ich kann dir sagen, dass niemand jemals zurückgekehrt ist, der versuchte in das Reich der Toa zu gelangen." Sagte Marlene und ging. "Hmmm..." Sagte Naho zu sich selbst, "Es muss einen Grund haben, wieso er die Toa in einem Extra Bereich einsperrt. Na ja ich muss zu ihnen, egal ob ich sterbe oder nicht!" Naho sah nur sand, sie konnte nicht einmal richtig die Klippen sehen. Sie kniete sich nieder und tastete den Bereich vor der Klippe ab. Sie fühlte etwas, es schien ein Seil zu sein. Naho zog richtig fest daran, und als sie merkte, dass es stabil war hangelte sie sich auf die andere Seite. Dort angekommen markierte sie die Stelle, an der das Seil war mit einem Stein. Dann ging sie weiter. Während sie lief klatschte sie auf einmal gegen eine Wand aus Sand. Sie suchte bis sie den Eingang gefunden hatte, und auf der anderen Seite sah sie... Sand. *** "Mein Plan klappt wie geschmiert!" Sagte Teridax und rief den Matoraner dank seiner Willenskraft zurück. "Du!" Sagte er als der Matoraner vor ihm stand. "Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass Jadekaiser zu mir kommt! Sofort! Sag ihm... jemand will ihm helfen und wenn er nicht kommen will sagst du, dass es um Naho gehe, jemand wüsste wie man sie zurückholen könnte... und auch Kailani und Lhikan!" Der Matoraner ging steif zu Jadekaiser. "Jemand will dir helfen!" Sagte er. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe, ich habe meine Braut verloren... schon wieder!" Erwiederte Jadekaiser. "Aber jemand weiß wie man Naho wieder aus dem Reich der Toten holen kann! Und auch Lhikan und Kailani! Er wartet an der Stadtgrenze!" Als Jadekaiser dies hörte machte er sich mit Tuyet auf den Weg zur Stadtgrenze von Olda Nui. *** Die Gestalt kam auf Kailani und Lhikan zu, als sie diese erkannte begann Naho zu Lhikan zu rennen. "Lhiiiiiikaaaaaaan!!!!" Schrie Naho. "Naho?!" Sagte Lhikan und rannte auf Naho zu. "Es ist schön dich zu sehen, aber es ist schrecklich dass du hier bist!" Sagte er zu Naho. "Wo warst du? Wir haben uns damals schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht." "Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber zuerst müssen wir hier raus!" Sagte Naho. "Du kennst einen Weg wie wir nach draußen kommen?" Fragte Kailani überrascht. "Ja, aber dazu brauchen wir alle Toa, und... einen Haufen Steine!" Kapitel 8: Angriff auf Cardax Die Toa waren schnell überredet, denn was hatten sie schon zu verlieren. Sie hatten zwar keine Waffen, aber jeder von ihnen trug einen Haufen Steine mit sich herum. "Mist!" Sagte Naho "Das hatte ich nicht bedacht!" Sagte sie und zeigte auf eine, fast unsichtbare, Schlucht. "Wir müssen die Steine hierlassen. Wir müssen über das Seil klettern!" Sagte sie und kletterte als erste, Lhikan und Kailani folgten, während diesem Akt vielen 20 Toa schon in den Tod, da sie es nicht gewohnt waren so lange zu hangeln. "Wir haben hier Freunde verloren, doch für einen guten Zweck! Sie haben uns die Chance gegeben unser Leben wieder aufzunehmen, und wir werden es in ihrem Namen schaffen!" Sagte Lhikan. Die Toa liefen nun auf die Riesige Kuppel des Cardax zu. Einige der Toa hatten es geschaft Steine mit sich auf die andere Seite zu bringen und warfen diese nun gegen das Zeichen der Kraahkan, das auf den Cardax geritzt war. "Ihr müsst genau zielen! Der Cardas öffnet sich nur, wenn Steine direkt in den Augehölen der Kraahkan liegen!" Sagte Naho. "Wie blöd, dass ich nicht meine Kanohi Sanok einsetzen kann, dann hätten wir dieses Problem nicht!" Sagte ein Toa des Steins aus der Reihe heraus, der nun einen Schritt vortrat. Plötzlich kam Kailani die Idee. "STOP!" Schrie sie "Keine Steine mehr werfen! Wir müssen nicht Präzise sein, wir müssen versuchen, an die Eingeschnitzte Maske zu kommen, wir sind ungefähr 180 Toa, wir können es schaffen!" Die Toa fassten neuen Mut einer nach dem anderen stellte sich auf die Schulter eines anderen Toa, und schon bald bildeten sie eine Toa-Pyramide. Lhikan ging als letzter und hatte zwei Steine in der Hand, als er die Kraahkan endlich erreicht hatte öffnete sich der Cardax von alleine. "Was ist jetzt los?" Fragte Lhikan verwundert. "Denkt ihr ich hätte euch nicht bemerkt?" Fragte Atakus "Aber ich habe euch nicht aufgehalten, weil ich es zu amüsant fand. Nun Kailani, du bist eine der wenigen, die hier unten ihren Verstand nicht verloren haben, dazu gratuliere ich dir." Sagte er Ironisch. "Wieso bekämpfst du uns nicht?" Fragte einer der Toa. "Ganz einfach, weil er gegen uns keine Chance hat!" Antwortete ein anderer. "Ihr habt keine Ahnung von der Macht eines Makuta! Ihr habt keine Ahnung von meiner Macht! Ich habe euch aus einem einfachen Grund nicht getötet! Weil ich will, dass ihr das hier seht! Ja, ihr sollt das hier sehen, und vor allem ihr beide!" Sagte Atakus und zeigte auf Kailani und Naho, während er eine Gläserne Kugel hochob. "Wie wird es dir ergehen, Kailani, wenn dein Bruder einen Deal mit Teridax eingeht? Wie wird es dir ergehen, Naho, wenn du siehst wie dein Ehemann sein Volk verrät? Wie werdet ihr alle reagieren, wenn der Große Toa Jadekaiser fallen wird? Wie wird es euch gehen?" Kapitel 9: Ein verlockendes Angebot (Die Toa in der Unterwelt beobachten dieses Kapitel durch Atakus' Kugel.) Jadekaiser und Tuyet waren schon beinahe an der Stadtgrenze angekommen, Jadekaiser war für alles bereit, er wusste nicht wer dieser jemand war, der seine geliebte Frau angeblich aus dem Tode zurückholen konnte. Er ersah eine Gestalt an der Grenze, die ihm dunkel zulächelte. Jadekaiser zog sofort sein Schwert. "Ich habe dir verboten Olda Nui noch einmal zu betreten!" Sagte er. "Tut mir leid. Aber ich bin gar nicht in deinem tollen Olda Nui, oder meinst du das an deiner Hochzeit? Hör zu, das wollte ich wirklich nicht^^, aber naja ich brauchte ein Druckmittel, und da haben die Kaldri schon einmal gut vorgearbeitet!" "Du... du... du hast Naho getötet?" Stammelte Jadekaiser fassungslos. "Ja, es war wirklich schwer gegen den Bund der Kaldri und dir anzukämpfen, doch mein Hass gegen dich war stärker, du hast dafür gesorgt, dass mein Plan nicht in erfüllung gehen kann, diesen Gefallen will ich dir nur erwiedern, indem ich Olda Nui übernehme. Im austausch bekommt ihr Naho, Kailani und Lhikan... Lebend!" Tuyet und Jadekaiser konnten ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Jadekaiser sollte seine Braut, und seine vermeindliche Schwester, und Tuyet sollte Lhikan zurückbekommen. Jadekaiser stand nun im Konflikt mit sich selbst, sollte er seine Leute für seine Liebe und seine Familie aufgeben? Tuyet stand vor demselben Problem, sie hatte Lhikan schon vier mal verloren, jetzt hatte sie die Chance ihn wieder zu bekommen, und das für Olda Nui. "Ich warte auf eine Antwort!" Sagte Teridax. Jadekaiser dachte scharf nach, er dachte schärfer als je zuvor, er dachte so scharf nach, dass sein Kopf begann weh zu tun, und schließlich entschied er sich. "Ich bin einverstanden!" Kapitel 10: Jadekaiser´s Entscheidung Die Toa in der Unterwelt konnten nichts sagen. Naho, Kailani und Lhikan waren entsetzt darüber, was Jadekaiser gerade getan hatte. "Ihr habt es gehört!" Sagte Atakus und pakte die drei Toa mit seiner Schattenhand. Es steckte die drei in eine Röhre. "Ihr kommt jetzt wieder zurück an die Oberfläche. Aber ihr werdet schon bald wieder hier sein!" Er zog einen Hebel nach unten und schon wurden die drei nach oben gesaugt, sie landeten direkt neben Jadekaiser und Tuyet. "Nun denn!" Sagte Teridax "Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten, jetzt bist du dran!" Jadekaiser sah zu Boden und auf einmal gab es eine große Druckwelle. Teridax machte einen Schritt nach forn. "JA!" Schrie er, "Jadekaiser, du hast soeben den größten Fehler deines Lebens gemacht, du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich die Sonne zerstören werde, und zwar in der Nächsten Wintersonnenwende... Heute Nacht!" Teridax flog weg und lies fünf verwirrte Toa zurück. "Nicht wenn ich das verhindern kann!" Sagte Jadekaiser leise. Naho und Kailani drehten sich zu ihm, "Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür! Wir müssen Teridax aufhalten." Während er das sagte tauchte Nidhiki auf. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte er "auf einmal tauchte ein Dunkler Schatten auf, ich bin sofort zu euch gekommen, weil ich weiß was dieser Schatten zu bedeuten hat." "Es gibt nur einen Ort, von dem aus Teridax seinen Plan ausführen kann die Sonne zu zerstören... die Spitze des Rathauses!" Sagte Jadekaiser und wollte wieder über die Grenze nach Olda Nui gehen, doch er konnte nicht. Die anderen versuchten dasselbe, konnten es jedoch auch nicht. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte Kailani panisch. "Er hat wohl das Bündnis irgendwie auf uns übertragen, wir können Olda Nui nicht mehr betreten!" Antwortete Lhikan "wie sollen wir ihn dann bitte aufhalten?" "Folgt mir!" Sagte Jadekaiser und wenige Stunden später fanden sie sich auf Kanoya wieder. Kava und Kanoya gaben den Toa eine Maschiene und gaben ihnen ein Schnellboot. Dadurch waren sie 20 Minuten vor der Wintersonnenwende wieder an der Stadtgrenze. "Das ist unsere einzige Chance." Sagte Jadekaiser. "Und was ist mit den Matoranern?" Fragte Lhikan. "Teridax hat sie sicher schon von Olda Nui vertrieben, und falls nicht... nun ja, jeder muss seinen Teil dazu beitragen, Frieden in das Universum zu bringen, dies ist unserer!" Jadekaiser betätigte die Maschiene. Die anderen sahen, wie Schattenblitze auf die Sonne zurasten, aber immer wieder zurückgeschleudert wurden. "Für Mata Nui!" Sagte Jadekaiser und die Toa Olda rannten Weg und sprangen ins Meer. Sekunden Später gab es eine Gewaltige Explosion. Sie war so gefaltig, dass man ihren Druck sogar auf Kanoya spüren konnte. Als sich der Nebel wieder gelegt hatte sahen die Toa zurück an den Ort, an dem gerade noch das Gerät gestanden hatte. Es war so gut wie unversehrt, doch der Südliche Kontinent glich jetzt einer Wüstenlandschaft. Überall war Sand, hier und da brannte es und an manchen stellen lagen Trümmerteile auf dem Boden. "Dies war unser Beitrag!" Sagte Jadekaiser und hob eine kupferne Maske auf, die auf dem Boden lag. Epilog Die Toa standen regungslos da. "Es musste sein!" Versuchte Jadekaiser sich zu rechtfertigen, "vielleicht starben hier ein paar Matoraner, aber dafür haben wir das Universum gerettet". Er wandte sich zu Naho. "Ich habe noch etwas für dich, gib mir deine Hand." Das tat Naho, und Jadekaiser steckte ihr den Ring an. "Ich hab ihn extra für dich aufgehoben." Naho fiel Jadekaiser in die Arme, und Tuyet fiel in Lhikan´s Arme. "Ich habe dich so vermisst Lhikan!" Sagte Tuyet. "Ich dich auch, dann können wir wohl jetzt über unsere Situation reden, oder?" Sagte Lhikan. "Richtig" sagte Tuyet und die beiden entfernten sich von der Gruppe. "Ich... habe sehr sehr sehr viel über uns nachgedacht, Lhikan. Ich liebe dich, sooo sehr. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich es nocheinmal verkraften kann dich zu verlieren. Das ist nun schon drei mal passiert und ein viertes mal wäre einfach zu schlimm für mich." "Nicht wenn wir uns gar nicht trennen werden, ich liebe dich Tuyet. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, willst du das nicht auch?" Fragte Lhikan, wärend sich seine Augen mit Wasser füllten. "Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen!" Sagte Tuyet, während sich Nidhiki von hinten näherte. "Ähhmmm, ich störe euch zwei ja nur ungern, aber Jadekaiser hat gesagt, dass wir jetzt zum Westlichen Kontinent ziehen werden, er hat dort alte bekanntschaften. Die Matoraner werden den Südlichen Kontinent mit hilfe der Toa Zokah wieder aufbauen, und wenn sie das getan haben kehren wir nach Olda Nui zurück." Daraufhin segelten die Toa zum Südlichen Kontinent, wo Jadekaiser und Naho nocheinmal heirateten, diesmal mit einem Happy End. Erfahre wie es mit den Toa Olda weitergeht in: ''The Blue Being'' Kategorie:Epos